


black clouds and silver linings

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Healing, Kissing, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Loghain's jaw clenched as he forced himself to watch his shredded skin knit itself back together, leaving neat, thin scars like seams.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Loghain Mac Tir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	black clouds and silver linings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



Loghain's jaw clenched as he forced himself to watch his shredded skin knit itself back together, leaving neat, thin scars like seams. He'd seen what spirit healers could do, even worked with a few before - Wynne, during the Blight, and some within the Grey Wardens' own ranks - but this was his first time experiencing their magic firsthand. When he regained some of the feeling in his hand, Hawke's fingertips were cool against his palm, tracing the patterns of these new scars. 

"It's always strange the first time," she said, leaning back against the damp cave wall, "I remember when my father fixed my broken nose. Though that did involve significantly more  _ crunching."  _ Hawke winced slightly at the memory, though the expression she wore was one of tenderness. She'd been close to her father, then. Loghain recalled hearing of Malcolm Hawke's involvement with Corypheus during his time at Weisshaupt, and he'd crossed paths with Carver Hawke a couple of times, albeit briefly. During the few weeks they'd spent together, Hawke spoke of her younger brother with exasperated fondness, and of the sister they'd lost with sadness and a smile.

She never talked about her mother. Loghain did not pry.

"That's it then?" He flexed his fingers with caution, as if an abomination were liable to erupt from the crudely mended flesh of his palm. 

"I'm afraid so. I work magic, not miracles. The scars are there to stay. I could kiss it better, but whether that'd do any good is up for debate."

"No, I- I apologise. It was by no means intended as a criticism." He could have sworn he felt his heart hammering against his battered rib cage when Hawke let out a low chuckle.

"Ah, right. In that case, yes, that's it. No additional treatments required, though you might want to be careful around all these jagged rocks - the skin may be a little thinner. Like I say, not a miracle worker." Loghain snorted.

"Are any of us?" 

"The Herald of Andraste," she said, shrugging, "depending on who you ask."

"I asked you."

"Then no." She took his hand in hers again, bowing her head to brush her lips over his palm. "We're all just doing what we can." His fingers extended to cup her cheek, unconsciously feeling for the wide, raised scar that ran from her forehead to her jaw.

"Stay still," she said softly, clambering onto his lap to unlace his breeches. That wasn't a problem for Loghain - after the day they'd had, he didn't much feel like moving. Hawke began slowly, lazily even, tumbling forward to kiss him as she tightened her grip on his cock. He responded in kind by grasping a handful of her rich brown hair in his hand, skin still sensitive enough that he fancied he could feel each hair against his palm. Besides the distant claps of thunder signalling the storm outside, the only sounds in the cave were the obscene echoes of flesh on flesh as Hawke jerked him off, picking up the pace now. He moaned into her mouth as he came, his whole body shuddering against hers as she steadied him with her other hand. 

"No miracles," she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder. Just two people doing what they could. To help, to survive. To live with themselves, and the choices they made.


End file.
